70596 Samurai X Cave Chaos
70596 Samurai X Cave Chaos is a set released on August the 1st, 2016. Official Lego.com Description Gear up for battle at the ninja’s underground desert hideout! Build a jet plane at the hi-tech inventor launchpad, but beware—old enemies Pythor, General Kozu, a Stone Army Swordsman and General Cryptor are breaking in and trying to steal all the samurai vehicles! Attack with the Samurai X mech and trap the invaders in the laser prison. Then zoom off on the powerful Samurai X bike or in the awesome jet that you’ve built! * Includes 8 minifigures: Nya, Lloyd, Jay, Master Wu, Pythor, General Kozu, a Stone Army Swordsman and General Cryptor. * The Samurai X Cave features an opening skull entrance, inventor launchpad with 3 modules to assemble a jet (plus 2 extra modules to give either the Samurai X mech or jet a boost), laser prison with an opening ‘door’ of translucent laser-beam elements, functioning elevator for the minifigures, movable floor function, and a Samurai X bike, parking space and exit ramp. * Press a brick button on the inventor launchpad and attach different modules to build a jet. * Samurai X bike features a minifigure seat, rubber tires, 2 detachable golden swords, and golden ninja blade details. * Samurai X mech has a minifigure cockpit, posable joints and arms with large golden blades. * Weapons include Nya’s 2 silver katanas, Lloyd’s golden katana and silver sai, Jay’s 2 golden katanas, Nya’s golden swords, General Cryptor’s Techno Blade, Pythor’s Snake Staff, General Kozu’s Elemental Blade and 2 extra Samurai X golden katanas. * Accessory elements include Nya’s samurai armor and hat. * Recreate and role-play epic scenes from the NINJAGO™: Masters of Spinjitzu TV show. * This set offers an age-appropriate building experience for ages 9-14. * Samurai X Cave measures over 7” (19cm) high, 21” (55cm) wide and 14” (37cm) deep. * Samurai X bike measures over 1” (3cm) high, 4” (11cm) long and 1” (4cm) wide. * Samurai X mech measures over 4” (11cm) high, 1” (4cm) long and 3” (9cm) wide. * Buildable jet measures over 1” (3cm) high, 5” (14cm) long and 4” (12cm) wide. Trivia *Despite being released in the Day of the Departed wave, the Samurai X Cave does not actually appear in the episode. The only elements of it that do appear are its minifigures. *The main villains in this set - Pythor, Cryptor and Kozu - are all known to have allied with the Overlord in the past. The weapons wielded by them pay homage to the Techno Blades, Snake Staffs and Elemental Blades. *The set has exactly as many pieces as another large Ninjago set, 70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty, with 1253 pieces. *Pythor's minifigure in this set resembles his appearance at the end of The Curse of the Golden Master, when he takes his hood off and reveals himself to Lloyd. His torso and tail pieces have new printing to complete his new appearance. *General Kozu's minifigure has several differences from his original minifigure in The Final Battle. **His original minifigure had a red samurai helmet, while his new one has a black helmet. **The mouth piece originally had black markings, but in this set it is completely red. **The original minifigure had red arms and black hands, while the new one has black arms and red hands. **The lower torso and legs are the same as the torso and legs for the new Stone Swordsman (one of which is also included). **The lower torso and legs are mostly black, while in Kozu's original minifigure they were mostly red. **The upper torso and head are similar to the originals, but have slightly different printing. *General Cryptor's minifigure has several differences from his original minifigure in Rebooted. **Originally, his right arm was silver, but with this set his left arm is silver. **He had purple and silver leg printing, but in this set his legs are entirely black. **In this set, Cryptor's head and torso prints are also different from his original minifigure. Category:2016 Category:2016 Sets Category:Ninjago Category:Sets Category:Day of the Departed